


Magnetic

by Ithinkwehaveanemergency



Series: Magnetic Wolf [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Consensual Underage Sex, Human Liam Dunbar, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Smut, Werewolf Theo Raeken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 14:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15269187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/pseuds/Ithinkwehaveanemergency
Summary: Monday at school after Liam goes home with the wolf.





	Magnetic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovelyLittleGrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/gifts).



> "The only thing I know is you've never let me go  
> 'Cause I guess opposites really attract  
> It might've taken me a minute  
> But now I finally get it  
> You're magnetic."
> 
>  
> 
> _-Magnetic, by Phillip Phillips_

Liam tapped his pencil nervously against his notebook.  The numbers on the pages of his Calculus worksheet drifted together senselessly as he tried to focus on them.

 

“Stop it.”  Scott scolded in a hiss.  Liam craned toward Scott’s desk in a conspicuous manner that had alpha rolling his eyes and sighing.  “What.”

 

“Do you know why Theo still isn't here?  Did something happen? Has anyone texted you?”  Liam whispered before bringing his pencil up to his mouth to gnaw on it nervously.

 

Scott snatched the pencil out of the human’s mouth, breaking it in frustration and slapping it down on Liam’s desk.

 

“Liam.  Just. Fucking.  Text him.” Scott whined before turning back to his worksheet, grumbling something unintelligible under his breath.

 

Liam rolled his eyes and sat back in his own desk.

 

His thoughts drifted to two nights ago, when he last saw the beta wolf.

 

Images of tanned skin sliding smoothly  against his own flashed through his mind along with memories of his legs trembling until they gave out and being held up, weightless as all the most tender, sensitive parts of him were caressed to overstimulation.  Echoes of his own voice rattled in his head, begging for more.

 

“Jesus, Liam, you've gotta be kidding me.”  Scott hissed from beside him, pencil lead snapping against notebook paper.

 

Liam’s face grew red when he realized that the alpha was probably referring whatever scent he was emitting as he grew hard in his jeans.  He shifted slightly in awareness but then had to bite back a groan as the firm leather belt on his jeans dug into the remnants of a bruise that Theo had sucked into his hipbone.

 

His memories flew back the moment he’d come untouched, his first climax of the night, as Theo's mouth latched onto his sensitive skin, thick fingers moving and sliding relentlessly inside him.  Liam couldn't help but grow harder as he recalled the way his thighs had twitched and flexed, unable to hold his own weight as the werewolf between his legs had cleaned him of his release greedily, all the while never stopping or slowing the slick movement of his digits against Liam’s prostate.

 

He failed trying to remember how he ended up face down on Theo’s large, comfortable bed afterward, but he exhaled heavily remembering the soft, gentle kisses that had trailed down his spine, soothing him until his heart had stopped beating out of his chest.

 

Liam jumped as the bell rang loud in his ears.

 

“Thank fucking Christ.”  Scott groaned, packing up and as quickly as possible.  Liam was sure that it was supernatural speed. Scott stood and coughed as he adjusted the front of his own jeans and glared down at Liam.  “You need to sort your shit out before tomorrow, dude. Ugh, I need to go find Danny or Malia or…  **ugh** !  Fucking Derek and his emotionally stunted hormonal beta wolves.   **_Look_ ** , Liam.  Just… just go talk to him.  Honesty is always the best policy.  Stop holding it in. Or else I won't be able to do my fucking work.”

 

“Yeah, sorry, I will.  I just-” Liam was interrupted by the feeling of his phone buzzing in his pocket.  He grunted as his half hard dick was stimulated once again and quickly went to fish the phone from its currently inconvenient location.

 

“Just, Liam?”  Scott adjusted his backpack and started walking away with a knowing  wink. “Be careful alright? He’s a good kid. Don't hurt ‘im.”

 

Liam furrowed his brow at the alpha and looked down at his phone, seeing a text from the contact he had saved as a wolf emoji.

 

‘ _ Locker room.  Now.’ _

 

When Liam looked up, Scott was gone, as was the rest of his class.  Liam briefly mourned his attendance record as he packed up and exited the classroom, turning the opposite way down the hall as he normally would, fire burning in his chest at the thought of what awaited him.

  
  


*****

 

Liam smiled as he saw the object of his classroom daydreams leaning against the last row of lockers.  He dropped his backpack, closing the distance with four long strides.

 

Before Liam could reach for the wolf, he found himself drawn in by his shoulders.  Control of his own movement was taken from him as Theo flipped them and threw Liam against the lockers, pressing and holding him there with his own firm hips.

 

Liam moaned carelessly and a hand shot up to cover his mouth.

 

He looked up into glowing golden yellow eyes, his now-full erection twitching valiantly in his jeans.

 

“God, Liam.”  Theo growled, his fangs slipping down, face morphing inhumanly.  He pulled his hand from Liam’s mouth, careful not to hurt him, and buried his face in Liam’s hoodie.  He took a few deep calming breaths which Liam assumed he was him trying to anchor himself.

 

“Don't.”  Liam whispered, short of breath.  “I told you the other night you didn't have to hide from me.”

 

“I tried to be good.  I told myself I wasn't going to do this-”  Theo’s mumbles were cut off as he bit into the bunched fabric beneath his mouth.  Liam could hear that he had shifted back, and when he pulled away again, Liam was met with the crystal blue orbs that had haunted his dreams as of late.

 

Theo leaned in and ran the bridge of his nose along Liam’s jaw, shifting his hips so that the bulge in his tight black signature jeans rubbed just right alongside Liam’s own trapped erection.

 

“Oh  _ fuck _ !”  Liam cried.

 

He felt human fingers cover his mouth once more and a growl sounded in his ear.

 

“Liam, I can't.  I can't stay human with you making those fucking noises.”  Theo panted, hot against the skin of Liam’s neck, before ducking down to suck at the skin below Liam’s adam’s apple.

 

Liam whined quietly, trying to press forward with his own hips.

 

“You smell fucking  _ amazing _ .”  Theo’s voice cracked as he kissed his way up the column of Liam’s neck.  Liam turned his head to the side, exposing more of his throat to the other teen, who’s hand fell away from his mouth once again, moving down to grab Liam’s hip instead, breathing his newly bared skin in.  “ _ Holy  _ **_shit_ ** , you can't just  **_do_ ** that, Liam.  I can't...”

 

“Please, Theo.”  Liam whined. “Please I need you.  I need you to make me come.  _ Please. _ ”

 

Theo bit down with blunt teeth on the tendon connecting Liam’s shoulder to his neck.  His hand slipped between them, undoing the button on Liam’s jeans deftly.

 

“Stay  _ quiet. _ ”  Theo pleaded desperately, coming up to capture Liam’s lips in a heated kiss.

 

Liam tried to return it, swiping at Theo’s teeth with his tongue, but the werewolf pulled away, dropping to his knees.  Faster than Liam’s brain can process, his throbbing erection is out, exposed to the cool air of the locker room and he bit his lip hard around a cry of relief.

 

“ _ Quiet _ .”  Theo grunted, prompting Liam to look down where the brunette hovered near Liam’s neglected cock.  Theo licked his lips and looked up at the human through thick lashes. He breathed hot air against Liam’s dick and licked softly at the underside of the tip.  “You  _ need _ to stay quiet, Liam.”

 

Liam nodded, teeth digging in to his lip painfully.

 

Theo nodded back and then took half of Liam’s length into the wet heat of his mouth, moaning at the heavy weight on his tongue. He licked and sucked hungrily until Liam's thighs shook, desperate for relief.

 

“Fuck, yes.  Please, Theo.”  Liam whispered, bringing both hands up and threading them through soft, thick hair as the wolf bobbed up and down, getting Liam filthy-wet with spit.  Theo’s hands tightened on Liam’s hips, his left hand pressing knowingly into the bruise he’d left two nights before. Liam’s abdomen spasmed at the slight pressure, his cock twitching as Theo pulled off with a slick ‘pop’. Upon seeing a trail of spit and precum connecting Theo's full lips to the glistening head of his own red cockhead, Liam was unable to bite back a needy moan. “Uhhnn-”

 

“Shh…”  Theo leaned forward, mouthing at the base of Liam’s thick member.  The cool air hit Liam’s wet skin, making him suck in air and thrust with uselessly against the hands holding his hips down.  He could feel the want in Theo’s voice. “God, Liam, you have no idea how hard it is to stay away from you. You're all I thought about before the other night and now that I've had you, all I can think about is all the things I want to do with you. Your cock is so thick and I can't stop thinking about how it fills my throat and leaves it sore like it shouldn't be able to. I want to feel you stretch me open and come inside me while I ride you. I want to test if I'll still feel wrecked and sore hours after you've fucked me as hard as you can. God, I can smell you from down the hall when I walk into school.  When I was going to come into class late today, you starting getting hard. I could smell it. It drives me fucking  _ crazy _ .”

 

“Then don't stay away from me.”  Liam sighed as Theo licked a stripe all the way up the underside of his cock before finally. sucking at the tip once more.  “Please, baby. Don't stop. Don't  _ ever _ stop.”

 

Liam felt more than heard the rumble from the beta’s chest as he swallowed him down, bringing a hand up to cover the length he couldn't cover without forcing Liam down his throat.  He twisted and jerked at Liam’s cock, fist moving as an extension of the liquid heat of his mouth.

 

“Theo,  _ please _ .  Fuck, I'm gonna come.”  Liam looked down in awe as the wolf between his legs moaned around him, keeping the quick and steady pace, up and down his length, over and over until fire burned all the way from his toes to his groin and he squeezed his grip on the hair at the back of Theo’s head, letting the man know he’s about to come.  Theo drops the hand he’d had around Liam's cock just as the human starts to come in his mouth. He swallows Liam down all the way to the hilt, relaxing around him, moaning as pulse after pulse empties Liam straight down his throat. He stays there until Liam’s spent, then tightens his lips, swallowing around Liam’s still rigid cock.

 

“Fuck, oh my-”  Liam groaned, pulling Theo off of him desperately.  Theo gasped as he released Liam’s dick from his mouth and sat back on his heels.  Liam stared down, shocked into silence as Theo freed his own erection from his pants and made it through less than two full dry tugs around his shaft before he’s spilling onto the locker room floor.  “Holy shit, Theo. You’re fucking beautiful.”

 

Theo glanced up again through now wet lashes, staring at Liam like he’d just seen him for the first time.  He swallowed and licked his red and swollen lips before looking down again and putting himself back in his tight pants.  He stood, carefully tucking Liam away as well.

 

“Theo, look at me.”  Liam rasped out, voice thick from gasping and holding back cries of pleasure.  Liam grabbed Theo’s hands, threading their fingers together and nudging Theo’s turned cheek with his nose.  “ _ Baby, please _ .”

 

The wolf faced him head on again, eyes glowing hungrily as if he couldn't help it, despite being satisfied moment before.

 

“I ruin everything I touch.”  Theo whispered, leaning in and placing a wet kiss above  Liam’s collar, and he can feel that he’d left a bruise before when he bit into the skin.  “But you're perfect, Liam.”

 

Liam held back a whine as Theo took a step back and untangled their fingers.  Theo’s brow was worried together, and a familiar knot of anxiety formed in Liam’s gut as he realized where this was heading.

 

“I can't afford to ruin you.”  Theo spoke determinedly, stepping away and all but running out the door.


End file.
